Curiosity
by Carla Moore
Summary: Sherlock has been without a case for to long but what will happen when he meets someone new that completely confuses him. And again what will happen when she simply disappears, saying that she is "Nobody". What will happen when Sherlock finds that his feeling for this mysterious woman may be more then just curiosity?


Curiosity

Sherlock P.O.V

BOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBORED! BOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBORED! This state, this mind rotting state of mind was so dull. Why must life be so ordinary, so predictable. I wonder how these people can survive, simply going about with their dull lives. Get up, eat, go to work, sleep again. how do they not go insane for the pure boredom of their very existence. But I suppose I should consider the fact that they are normal with extremely feeble minds. My minds needs constant information to feed on, if it is denied, well let's just not go there for the time being.

I haven't had a case for over 6 hour and 24 minutes. My brain hasn't had its daily dose of entertainment, of curiosity. My experiments have become boring, the more won't give me bodies anymore, it really wasn't my falt the senior figures of that company are complete idiots. I simply notified the staff that the financial advisor was slipping money under the table and selling corpses hair as hair extensions. That was enough for them to kick me out and no longer give me body parts to test on.

John sat in his normal chair talking to Lestrade, my god he was so predictable, like all the others. Apparently when you come into direct contact with a serial killer Scotland Yard requires you to "make a statement", something far too domestic for my attention. However someone had to take care of it so, I simple assigned John to do it. Why Lestrade came here I don't know. Oh wait, yes I do know. For a moment I thought I might actually have something to think about other then things of absolutely no importance. There they were, simply chatting now. i wonder what it must be like to be so simply entertained, to be so oblivious to your surroundings. It was quiet sad, there intellect I mean. So simple, low, at its full potential but not even reaching the scales of extra ordinary. They probably couldn't even follow my thought, even when I was like this, slow from the dullness in the air.

I NEED A CASE THIS STATE OF MIND IS ABOUT TO DRIVE ME TO INSANITY! Some say that I am already insane and need to be institutionalized, well; I say that just because you have a degree doesn't mean you are any less of a blundering idiot. Anyway I could feel my mind rotting sending anger raging through my veins. Why won't somebody in this bloody city kill someone already!

I heard and felt the glass shatter behind me. I felt the small sharp shrapnel brush the back of my neck and fall down the back of my silk shirt. Tingling my pale skin as it stuck to my skin and lodged in my black curly hair. I turned quickly my blue eyes searching for something intriguing, something out of the ordinary.

The thing that had broken my window, laid in the mist of broken glass, the thing was a woman. She was laying immobile, completely silent. I vaguely saw her breathing, a slow intakes of breath that was so hypnotic. Her hair splattered a crossed head that was face down. This was quiet interesting.

Suddenly out of now where at all she launches of the floor. Ever part of her taught, bracing for attach. Who was this mysterious woman and why was she here. Better yet why did she seem so shoilderish, so much like a warrior in the midst of a battle?

She looked around the room analyzing her new surroundings, noticing me finally. Her eyes, it was her eyes that I find the most interring. Blue like the sea after the storm but with mesmerizing green flexes that seemed to be in an endless swirl in her eyes. Some say that that the eyes are the door to the soul but I beg to differ. All I saw in this woman's eyes was mystery and pain. I saw eyes that have seen much and lived much, but somehow haven't lived at all. I was locked in a trance just staring into each other eyes wondering but knowing. I believe we would have stayed that way to if it weren't for the bloody assassin that jumped in after her.


End file.
